We all have our reasons
by Ceresheart
Summary: They all had there reasons to kill naraku and now you will learn one other......


Prologue  
  
Three years in the past  
  
A fourteen year old Chichiro ran as fast as she could through the woods trying to get away from the demon that followed her. The demon had come in the middle of the night and attacked they're village. The men of the village had fought as hard as they could but after seven hours of battle all the men in the village had been slain including her father and older brother Kurama. After the men had been slain he started after the women and children, everyone was gone but her. Now she was running for her life and was getting really tired. As soon as the village had fallen all the women had ran including her, she was the last one the demon ran after so she had gotten a head start but not for long he was catching up on her and fast. She could hear the demon right behind her and she knew it was the end. At that moment she tripped over a branch and fell flat on her face and the demon jumped right in front of her and looked down at her and said:  
  
" You have given me a good run for a mere human for that I am impressed therefore I will let you live but as a remembrance of me I give you this" at that moment the demon raised his had and a dark light shot out of it. Then of her arm appeared a tattoo like marking that went all around the upper part of her arm. On the front it had a small spider and all around it was like a spider web. " Every time you think of vengeance on me just remember what a pain I Naraku can be." At that the mark of her arm started to hurt and the pain increasingly got worse until she started to cry out in pain and then everything started to get dark and she blacked out. Naraku gave out a small laugh and vanished.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Two days later~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She had laid there for two days unconscious and in this time a village of Demon slayers had come to see what had happened and to see if there were any survivors. Two men had come across Chichiro. " Is she still alive?" "I don't think so she doesn't seem to be moving" " oh well it's a shame to she's such a pretty girl to" At that moment Chichiro awoke and groaned from her head ace and the pain that still lingered in her arm. The men looked at Chichiro and then looked at each other with disbelief in their eyes. Chichiro's vision was all blurry and she could barely see. When she finally did regain her sight she saw the two demon hunters still standing there looking at her. Then she grumbled ".ah.. What happened? Where am I? " There was still a slight stinging pain in her right arm and then she remembered where she was and exactly what had happened She tried to get up but she was still to dizzy to get up on her own so the demon slayers helped her up and they all three walked to the destroyed village where Chichiro had grown up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ At the village ~~~~~~~  
  
Lady Keade sat at the village shaking her head. "This is sad not one survivor left in the biggest village in Western Japan. It must have been a very devious Demon to cause so much destruction at one time." Lady Keade was a priestess at a village across the forest. "Lady Keade, Lady Keade They've found a survivor!! Arima and Hedeaki found a survivor" Hotaku was screaming while running through the grass field. Hotaku was the son of the leader of the exterminators and the brother to Sango a Twelve year old girl who's ability as a demon hunter passed all the other kids her age and even some of the adults.  
  
Chichiro was walking slowly to the village with Arima and Hedeaki holding her up. She could see all the people below doing everything from putting out fires to burring the deceased villagers. The village looked horrible not one hut was without burns if still standing up at all. The once glorious village that all human kind alike were proud of was now nothing but rubble. On top of that her whole family was dead her father, her mother and her brother were all gone. She felt like just killing herself there and then but she knew she couldn't. It was then she decided, before she could die she would kill Naraku, for killing her loved ones and destroying her life. Then she yelled out at the sky "Naraku you'd better enjoy this day and the next because it may be the last you have for I swear to kill if it's the last thing I do!" All the villagers stared at her as she broke down and started to cry. Then the kind hearted Sango came to comfort her. Chichiro cried until she couldn't cry any more and fell asleep in Sango's lap. 


End file.
